Tnx 4 the memories
by Frogs-N-Achemists
Summary: He's had enough. Apparently, Tororo visits Kululu for a little talk, little did he know, that the talk will become more and more physical than verbal. Rated M for sexual content and what not.


Tnx 4 The Mmries

(Tororo's POV)

Damn. Kululu's being a jerk. Like usual. Again. Hacking into my computer, deleting all of my files. It's just so annoying. I close my laptop, and put it down on the floor. I grab a small cellphone I have and I texted Kululu's number. Of course I knew it, I found his skype and his phone number within it. Pu pu, stupid idiot.

I started to click the lettered numbers.

"Hey, Get off of ur PC so I can meet up with u. We need 2 talk. tnx.

-Tororo"

I sent the text, and went on my way to the Hinata house hold.

(Kululu's POV)

I just started to type in commands to get further into the brat's files, but then my cell phone rang. Tch, he's calling me. Or was that a text? I pick up my phone. A text. Lovely. I bet it's something childish.

"6:48:19 PM

Hey, Get off of ur PC so I can meet up with u. We need 2 talk. tnx.

-Tororo"

Tch, I'm only doing this because I bet if I say no, he's gonna whine and beg like the little brat he is. I turn off my computer and wait for him to arrive. I hear something after about an hour or 2.

Knock! Knock!

Since when did he knock on doors?

I go through the walk ways and get upstairs. I open the door, and there he is.

"There you are. Lets get to your lab. Like I said, we need t' talk." He didn't sound too happpy.

"Fine. I don't wanna make you cry." I walked him to my lab. No one else was in the house at the time. I bet they were out trying to get Keroro out of a Nyororo again. Like always.

(Tororo's POV)

As we got in the walkway, I started to talk.

"Why do you always have to delete my files in my computer? I don't do anything wrong."

"Pfft, oh please. You're the one who challenges me to do so. And I'm gonna make you regret. Horribly."

He grabbed me by arm, and held on tight. It didn't really hurt. And what happened next just shocked me. When we got to his lab, he pulled my inside there, and threw me down on his bed. I just sat up, but said nothing. I whispered something under my breath.

"Don't tell me he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do..." I just sat there, thinking things through. Then he came over, got on the bed, and pinned me.

Yep. I knew it.

"L...Look, old man. I'm n-not gonna play 'Gay L-Lovers' for you, o-okay? Just let m-me go. I...I change my mind"

He held my wrists tighter. With that, I bit my lower lip. Now THAT hurt. Well, not too much, but it hurt.

"Kuu ku ku kuuu~ No going back now, Squirt."

"LET ME GO!"

"You don't want to miss out on the fun, do you?" He let out laughter, But I'm not sure it was with frusration or lust. Probably a little of both. Not sure. But I had more to worry about then that.

He started to tease me. It was like a real life nightmare. Every little pun he made was so stupid, but every move he made was making me less nervous. Each time he stroked me, each time he touched me, I felt a little aroused, but I didn't want to show how I felt.

He did small little kisses around my body, traces his hands down the sides of my body, and down my legs, he gave me a noticable hickey, that was right on my shoulder. He even tried to comfort me. I kind of liked it. I don't know why, but I did.

I also wanted to beg, but I remembered, he's a sadist. He likes other's pain. He would still hurt me like he did before that happened. Suddenly, he pressed his lips on mine, making it seem like he was gonna make me feel alright. I calmed down a little, and if I wanted to get through with this, I cooperated. I actually wanted it, each second that went on, the more I just yearned for it.

I opened my mouth and let him through. He was kind of good at his, and it was like a first kiss to me. I shook away after about 10 seconds to catch my breath and say something.

"K...Kururu... I-"

"I knew you were gonna turn for me at one point~"

"Yeah... but... I want you to move another level..."

"I want you to beg for me, Tororo. I want to see if you REALLY want it~"

Kururu releases me and I sat up, my body ached from being pinned and my hands having a small loss of blood from being pinned down. I turn around and get on my elbows and knees, and I shook my tail. I really wanted this kind of experience, and I know I just wanted it soon enough.

I turned around after a few seconds and I saw Kururu grabbing something from a nearby desk. I knew he would continue. I smirked at that, and I turned around, thinking about how I would feel. I looked down to my legs and saw that I was getting excited in a sort of way everyone does at this point. I blushed at how I was acting, and I felt aroused, yet I was gonna regret this the next day. I told myself to regret later, and enjoy it now.

As soon as Kururu turned back around, I shook my tail a little more out of excitment. I really wanted it, and I was finally getting what I wanted. I didn't care about other things, and I didn't think of what would happen tomorrow, but I just wanted this to last. I felt Kululu grab my sides, and I sort of smiled lustfully. It would hurt, but it would feel so good.

"Ready when you are~ Ku ku!"

"...Go a-ahead..." I shivered about this now. I didn't know if he would hurt me during this. Stupid me, why did I say yes?!

I felt the first thrust and I gripped the bedsheets tightly. I shakily breathed out and I held my head down. He kept going, again, and again. His bed rocked back and fourth each time he went in and out of me. About a couple of seconds later, I had my mouth opened a little bit and I was panting. I was still a little shaky about it stopped a few times. It hurt a little, but it didn't bother me. I kind of liked it.

"Enjoying yourself...Huh?" He stopped his sentence for a second when he thrusted once more, and I decided to answer, but what came out of me was a small moan. He stopped after 20 seconds and I breathed in and out, trying to control myself. I looked back and I saw him looking at me. Directly in my eyes. I could see his glasses glisten with the dim light from outside his labrotory.

"...Why did y-you stop?" I stuttered. I wanted some more but he shook his head in response.

"Are you sure you want me to continue? You know I can be more rough." He seemed to have a point. He could be more rough than how he was before, but I didn't care.

"Please... continue...?"

I saw him nod slightly and smirk. He was gonna continue. I waited him to get himself positioned and I felt his hands on my sides once more. As he thrusted roughly inside of me I clenched my teeth together. He was right, he was more rough! It boosted all of the pleasure I had, though. The bed rocked back and forth again, in and out he went. I accidentaly moaned loudly, and Kululu heard me.

I felt myself build up inside, and I held the bedsheets tighter. I had to come out, but I didn't want to yet. I just tried to hold it. But with one more of Kululu's thrusts inside of me made me lose control. I released and sure enough, Kululu stopped again. I had enough for now, and man, It all felt so amazing!

As soon as I was done, I had to lay down. I was in that position for about 2 or 3 minutes and my body needed to relax. Kululu laid down next to me, and I held him close to me. I felt comfortable around him, yet I also felt a little unsafe as well. I didn't mind it, I was alright. I smiled softly and I told him,

"Thanks, Kululu."

He responded quietly and tiredly,

"No problem, squirt."

(Kululu's POV)

It was the day after yesterday, Tororo left for his platoon, and I had to get some work done around here. Keroro always wants all of these invention things and I had to code everything myself. My phone rang and I looked over to my bed, where the ringing came from. I walked over to my bed, which I cleaned the night before, and I opened up a text message from that little brat. I read it, word to word,

" 11:34:38 AM

Tnx 4 the memories~ They weren't so bad as I thought! Let's do this again sometime!

- Tororo "

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for waiting about for this fanfiction to be complete. I know, it sucks at certain parts, but I finished it at 1 in the morning, so I hope your happy! Reviews are welcome and image is from ' .com'. Credit to her! GK457, OUT!_


End file.
